User blog:Awyman13/Battlefield 4 Netcode Patch Details
Thanks to the Community Test Environment, DICE has released a new patch for PC, PS3, and Xbox 360 today which drastically improves the "Netcode" among other things, with a patch for the Xbox One and PS4 expected to release next week. They've also included a list of patch notes which we have listed below. High Frequency Network Update A new feature, the High Frequency Network Update, allows players to increase their tic rate from the server, meaning it gives players the ability to update the client faster and thus reduce any lag in gameplay, making bullets, etc. much more accurate, resulting as DICE put it "a smoother, more 'correct' player experience'. By default this feature is turned off, meaning players will have to manually go into the options menu and turn it on themselves. Since people typically have different bandwidth connection, the feature has three levels: LOW, MEDIUM, and HIGH. Future Updates DICE plans to release more updates based on the CTE in the future. Those who are PC Premium members are free to join the CTE and can visit here to find out how to join. -- 16:56, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Patch Notes PC *Improved/reduced explosion induced camera shake *Character collision improvements *Fix to reduce object damage mismatch between client/server. *Fix explosion packs not being able to be shot sometimes *Improvements for client side packet loss *Client crash fixes *AMD Mantle multi-GPU improvements *Carrier Assault game mode reports bug fix *High Frequency Network update :*Added High frequency “bubble” updating player movement, stance, rotation, damage and projectiles at a separate rate on foot and in vehicles :*Added option to control client side update rate setting PlayStation 3 *Improved/reduced explosion induced camera shake *Rental server bug fixes *Character collision improvements *Reduced object damage mismatch between client/server. *Fix for explosion pack not being able to be shot sometimes *Improvements for client side packet loss *Added controller option to swap functionality of the bumper and trigger buttons *Carrier – Invisible walls stopping bullets fix Xbox 360 *Improved/reduced explosion induced camera shake *Rent A Server bug fixes *Character collision improvements *Reduced object damage mismatch between client/server. *Fix for explosion pack not being able to be shot sometimes *Improvements for client side packet loss *Added controller option to swap functionality of the bumper and trigger buttons *Physics optimization for Naval Strike Wave Breaker rocks *Carrier – Invisible walls stopping bullets fix *Fix for issue where clients with low bandwidth would not be able to enter squad menu. PlayStation 4 *Improved/reduced explosion induced camera shake *Rental server bug fixes *Character collision improvements *Fix to reduce object damage mismatch between client/server. *Fix explosion packs not being able to be shot sometimes *Improvements for client side packet loss *Added controller option to swap functionality of the bumper and trigger buttons *Physics optimization for Naval Strike Wave Breaker rocks *Carrier – Invisible walls stopping bullets fix *High Frequency Network update :*Added High frequency “bubble” updating player movement, stance, rotation, damage and projectiles at a separate rate on foot and in vehicles :*Added option to control client side update rate setting Xbox One *Improved/reduced explosion induced camera shake *Rental server bug fixes *Character collision improvements *Fix to reduce object damage mismatch between client/server. *Fix explosion packs not being able to be shot sometimes *Improvements for client side packet loss *Added controller option to swap functionality of the bumper and trigger buttons *Physics optimization for Naval Strike Wave Breaker rocks *Carrier – Invisible walls stopping bullets fix *Fixed issue when using standby in Campaign *Fixed issue when using standby and reconnecting to game servers *Fixed issue with snapped application and matchmaking *Playgroup Matchmaking fix for Xbox One *Fixed incorrect error message for lost Xbox Live connection *Fixed issue for user name mismatch in rental server, ingame scoreboard and Squad Join menus *High Frequency Network update :*Added High frequency “bubble” updating player movement, stance, rotation, damage and projectiles at a separate rate on foot and in vehicles :*Added option to control client side update rate setting Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog